Dogeyes Lin
Sam "Dogeyes" Lin is a major antagonist in the 2012 video game Sleeping Dogs. He serves as the main antagonist for the first half of the storyline. He is a Sun On Yee Red Pole, and leader of the Jade Gang. He was voiced by Ron Yuan. Past Dogeyes grew up poor in Old Prosperity Projects, and always made sure that he was the coolest guy around town. As a kid, he was best friends with Winston Chu, and the two often planned their next moves in the kitchen of Winston's mother who would feed and encourage them. In stark contrast, Dogeyes avoided his own home as his father was abusive, and his mother was long dead. Unfortunately, Dogeyes was always jealous of his friends. Dogeyes spent a lot of his time with Mimi Shen the older sister of Wei Shen. Wei once stabbed Dogeyes with a pen for spending too much time with her. A charming sociopath, Dogeyes joined the Sun On Yee as a ‘professional boyfriend.' He dated pretty girls from the estate, got them hooked on drugs, and then made them into his prostitutes. This earned him the attention of Big Smile Lee, a boss in the Sun On Yee triad, and Dogeyes soon became fully initiated into the gang, eventually becoming a Red Pole. Dogeyes and his gang later form an alliance with Big Smile Lee to gain advantageous protection and starts doing errands for him. Dogeyes, continuing to spend time with Mimi, later hooked her on drugs, and used her sexually before turning her into one of his prostitutes. The Shen family later moved to San Franciso, California, in the hopes of living a better life. However, Mimi later over-dosed and died due to her inability to kick the drug addiction after taking a fatal dose of heroin dealt by Ming Ming Trin, causing Wei to forever blame Dogeyes and ultimately the Sun On Yee for her death. Dogeyes and Winston eventually drifted apart and a rift formed between them; they began conflicting over territory. It was established that Winston owned the Night Market, and that Dogeyes owned Siu Wah and a drug manufacturing plant. However, Dogeyes was not happy with this arrangement and started to push in on the Night Market's profits and territory. This conflict caused death on both sides, resulting in profit lost and Sun On Yee businesses being damaged. ''Sleeping Dogs'' After Wei was hazed by Conroy Wu, Duke, and Vincent, Dogeyes decided to personally visit Winston. After meeting Wei, he bragged about how he used Mimi sexually, even though he knew that Wei was her brother. Dogeyes attempted to pitch the idea of sharing the night market to Winston, rationalizing that they shouldn't be fighting like children. However, Winston quickly shot down the idea, and after he reaffirmed that he owned the Night Market, Dogeyes left, remarking Wei to say that "he hasn't changed." The fight between Dogeyes and Winston continued to escalate; After Winston stole Dogeyes' minibus route, he retaliated by shooting up The Golden Koi, killing a few Sun On Yee members. Winston again escalated the conflict by taking over the drug manufacturing plant and kidnapping Siu Wah, forcing him to stop working for Dogeyes. Dogeyes, with backing from Big Smile Lee, ordered his second in command Johnny Ratface and the rest of his gang to pose as 18K Triad members and murder Winston and Peggy, under the guise of a rival gang attack. The attack resulted in the death of both Winston and his bride, Peggy, as well as Uncle Po being shot. Wei managed to escort Uncle Po out of the banquet hall safely and get him medical attention. Shortly after the massacre, Wei captured Johnny Ratface, and, as per request, he was handed over to Mrs. Chu. Johnny told Mrs. Chu that Dogeyes had planned the attack, before he was killed, chopped up, and put into a soup. Wei later found Dogeyes and chased him through the docks; Dogeyes had his men try to kill Wei, but he beat them. Dogeyes was brutally beaten by an enraged Wei. Duke met Wei, and they put Dogeyes in the trunk of the car, and after shooting attackers in cars and on motorcycles, dropped him off at the Golden Koi. Mrs. Chu confronted him, and forced him to eat pieces of Johnny's corpse. Dogeyes plead for his life, but Wei was unmoved and told him that it was "just business". Dogeyes was brutally dismembered and murdered with a meat cleaver by Mrs. Chu, the vengeful mother of his former best friend. Raymond Mak later noticed the disappearance of Dogeyes, but when he asked Wei what happened to him, Wei said that he didn't know. ''Nightmare In North Point'' Along with Johnny Ratface and Ponytail, Dogeyes is one of the ghosts resurrected by Smiley Cat. He lures Wei to his old drug manufacturing plant that Wei and the Water Street Gang destroyed in the previous game. Dogeyes uses the Jiang Shi and the remnants of the Jade Gang as his reinforcements. After Wei fights off the possessed Jade gang members that Dogeyes summoned he chases Dogeyes inside the plant where he fights both Dogeyes and the remaining Jiang Shi. Once the Jiang Shi are defeated, Wei fought and defeated Dogeyes before burning his corpse to send him back to the underworld. During the fight, Dogeyes continues to goad Wei as he did in life, claiming to still be having sexual relationships with his sister in the underworld. Gallery dog in the eyes.png|Dogeyes Lin hanging out with the boys.jpg|Dogeyes chilling around with some members of his gang no man no i do good.png|Dogeyes getting interrogated by Wei farewell dogeyes.jpg|Dogeyes shortly before he is killed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Mobsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry